The present invention relates to fence construction and more particularly to an improved picket fence assembly wherein the crossing members thereof are interiorally joined in a novel manner so as to provide an angularly adjustable or "rackable" structure.
Adjustable picket fences are those wherein the substantially horizontal crossing members of the fence, called rails, are capable of being disposed at a plurality of angles with respect to the substantially vertical crossing members, called pickets. Equipped with such an angularly adjustable feature, sometimes referred to as "rackable," this type of picket fence can be utilized both on level ground and on various degrees of sloping terrain.
Numerous designs for adjustable picket fences have been proposed and developed, including those constructed of hollow or tubular crossing members. While such existing adjustable fence designs have been generally satisfactory in providing a reasonable range of angular adjustability or "rackability," their structural means of interconnecting the adjustable crossing members have been somewhat complicated comprising various moving parts and, as a result, have presented some difficulties in handling and mechanically assembling of the crossing members at the locations where the fences are to be installed.